<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purifying The Literature Club by Jude_Corp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431893">Purifying The Literature Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Corp/pseuds/Jude_Corp'>Jude_Corp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impulse/Other Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Depression, F/M, James is one fucked up man, Murder, Self Harm, Simulation, Stalking, Vomiting, impulsive thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Corp/pseuds/Jude_Corp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, a self aware man haunted by his knowledge, is gifted the chance to live within the realm of Doki Doki Literautre Club! </p>
<p>He's unsure what he wants to do with them, but it'll be something...</p>
<p>And if he can do it multiple times, maybe he can try different things?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James/Natsuki, Monika/???, Sayori/???, Yuri/???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impulse/Other Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an impulse story. I'll do my best to not let this one die, but that might mean it'll go without an update for a couple months. Feel free to message me to get off my ass and write, cause it'll motivate me. Lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was never a sane man.</p>
<p>At age 5, he was cursed with the knowledge that the world he lived in, that his parents, and that he himself did not exist. He had learned that they only existed to please The Story, and once The Story was pleased, they would be thrown out for new meat.</p>
<p>He miraculously hid this horrid curse from everyone. He kept quiet, allowed himself to take risks nobody else would make, even bought an apartment to live in.</p>
<p>He lived like a savage. Trash littered the floor, cobwebs in every corner, and the carpeted bathroom floor stained horribly. He didn't find it too horrible. I mean, it's hard to be a clean freak when everything you see is a lie.</p>
<p>The thought of The Story as a whole was enough to give him night terrors for weeks. He would frequently starve himself of all nutrients, eating only an apple for a week or two. He dyed his hair a shade of purple in order to hide the blue streak that coursed through his hairs like blood gushed through a vein.</p>
<p>Now 27, he found an online friend.</p>
<p>Somebody who went by Jude_Corp online. From the pictures James saw, Jude_Corp had blond hair and blue eyes. Jude_Corp had an oddball personality, one that matched James' mentally unhinged personality thanks to his curse.</p>
<p>He wasn't alone in the curse anymore. Jude_Corp also knew and took it better than James could ever dream of taking. Jude_Corp called the entity 'The Unseen' and always joked about how The Unseen favored him.</p>
<p>Their personalities matched in levels of unhinged, but didn't match anywhere in beliefs. </p>
<p>James believed The Story was a cruel and unforgiving being that couldn't care less about what happened to them after it had completed its goal of sharing them with whatever sick fucks think it's fun to watch people with feelings suffer.</p>
<p>Jude_Corp believed that The Unseen used them to clean his mind and tell stories better and more uniquely than anyone could. He also believed that some of the events that happened to them are The Unseen's longing for something similar.</p>
<p>Truth be told, James didn't like Jude_Corp as a person at all. So why stay friends with him if he hated him? The answer is simple. Jude_Corp had somehow broken a barrier between their worlds and gained access to their internet. With Jude_Corp, James could explore the world that he would never be a part of.</p>
<p>In recent months, James had stumbled on something called Doki Doki Literature Club! Jude_Corp didn't react to it at all until James had played through the game entirely.</p>
<p>He felt distraught, anger, and maybe even love. Never before had he encountered someone from their world who understood they were in a video game. (Jude_Corp made it a point to never ever show James Undertale) James felt he finally had some sort of real friend beyond Jude_Corp.</p>
<p>Jude_Corp introduced James to Archive of Our Own, specifically the DDLC portion. James read work after work for days. He read for hours straight.</p>
<p>He noticed a pattern that was...irritating. The real people always made the fake girls perfect. Fixed their problems, the things that made them <em> them </em> were gone and replaced with pseudo happiness. James hated it, he vented frequently to Jude_Corp about his frustration.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: these fanfic writers destroy the characters! Yuri isn't crazy, Sayori isn't depressed, Natsuki isn't a bitch, and Monika isn't jealous! What's the point in the characters if they don't have their flaws?!? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: meh, they do what they do. It's their interpretation of the characters mate, don't let it bend you out of shape. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: how can you not care?!? The Story will move on from us and kill us! Does your own life not matter to you? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: has your condition gotten worse? you said the vomiting stopped awhile ago, so maybe you're getting better. </strong>
</p>
<p>James grunted. "The vomiting didn't stop." He mumbled to himself, wondering how he should reply to Jude_Corp without showing his desire to murder him.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: I'm fine. </strong>
</p>
<p>A minute or two went by without any message from Jude_Corp. Moments before James shut off his computer, Jude_Corp sent another message.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: wanna explore and play around in DDLC? </strong>
</p>
<p>"What?" James accidentally said aloud, furrowing his eyebrows. </p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: what do you mean? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: I mean I can place you in a really cool and strong simulation of their world. It would be like if I placed myself in Attack On Titan, I can have fun and do what I want and then when I'm done in a couple years I'll pop right back out when I entered. </strong>
</p>
<p>James felt his frail heart skip a beat. He never told Jude_Corp, but he would kill to enter ddlc's world. Even if he looked like a walking corpse thanks to a couple rash decisions he's made, he would wanna have fun and get to really know the girls.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: you're not fucking with me are you? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: nope, I can get you in there and you can get to really know the girls. </strong>
</p>
<p>Fuck, The Story is watching. James felt his skin crawling, anxiously peering around his room. Of course, there was no way to actually see The Story, but he always tried to find it whenever it did crop up.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: this is exactly what The Story wants, isn't it? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: yup, but you'll have fun, I promise. Give it a chance. </strong>
</p>
<p>Grumbling for a moment, James sat in his chair, contemplating this.</p>
<p>
  <em> if I do this, I'm playing into...it. If I don't do this...will I die? Will it just throw me away and-</em>
</p>
<p>James' train of thought crumbled to dust when Jude_Corp messaged again.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: stop overthinking it Yuri, type 'bubble'. </strong>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, James moved his shaky fingers to type what he was commanded to. The second he hit the enter key, he was violently sucked into his computer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reprogramming James.chr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Transported into the simulated world of Doki Doki Literatre Club!, James finds a significant issue in his coding that he must fix as soon as possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is made possible by </p><p>Donic_Vople (Reddit)<br/>Capital_F (AO3)<br/>And contributions from veiwers like you,</p><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James had failed to realize that he was now standing, until he dropped to his knees in agony. He gripped his face, running his fingers over his cheeks in horror. </p><p>He dropped to the ground, crying in fear. "Please help me..." He cried to the empty room. He curled into a ball, one hand covering his eyes, and the other clutching his gurgling stomach.</p><p>He writhed and howled. He didn't expect it to hurt this badly, but his body must've gotten used to the damage and completely reworked itself to accommodate.</p><p>Something crawled its way up his stomach. <em> Oh no...no please god no... Not again... </em> The feeling didn't subside, it only grew more intense in mere moments. </p><p>Without any warning, a stream of honey-like vomit rocketed from James throat, out onto the wooden floor. He sobbed and sobbed, clawing his nails into the floor. </p><p><em> Wait. </em> James realized something, and slowly regained his footing. Though shaky, he made his way to the bed.</p><p><em> I've grown a lot since I was 7. I can do it again, and maybe I won't need to go to the hospital. </em> </p><p>He had to reassure himself, or else he would sit there in agony forever. Pushing through all the pain that his mind put him in, he looked around the room. This wasn't his apartment, that's for sure.</p><p>An expensive looking computer stood proudly atop a fancy desk, to its left, a bookshelf organized with books. <em> I guess I'm some rich bitch now? </em></p><p>One glance at the green bedspread was enough to make James groan. "I hate the color green." He commented to himself. <em> I hadn't realized when I first stood up. </em></p><p>Annoyed with the room that was supposed to be his, he opened the door and entered the hallway. Wandering to the left from his bedroom, he discovered the bathroom.</p><p>Small, but wealthy. James swiped his fingers over the toilet seat, releasing a breath he had been holding when he touched the fluffy seat cover. His eyes flickered over the shower, finding it much more exposing than he deemed necessary.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom, he wandered downstairs, ignoring the guest bedrooms, game room, and office space. <em> Just how much money did the main character have to afford all this shit? </em></p><p>Entering the kitchen, James finally found a mirror. He screamed and backpedaled away from his reflection. His dyed purple had been replaced with hazel hair, and his self inflicted injuries were gone. Somehow, the light blue streak that had been present in his hair before entering remained.</p><p>Still in disbelief, he ran his fingers through his hair. Fluffy, no scent of smoke at all. His fingers trailed his cheeks, pressing down on his cheekbones. He bit down a couple times, shuddering each time. Were his teeth even the same shape? Had they changed completely? </p><p>He shook his head, staring at the large kitchen knife nearby. He picked it up, looking at the false reflection in the blade. A buzz from his jeans caught him off guard.</p><p>"What?" He murmured to himself, silently grateful that The Story didn't strip him of his voice. Pulling a brand new phone out from his pocket, he found an unwanted sight.</p><p>Jude_Corp.</p><p><em> Couldn't leave me alone I guess. </em> </p><p>Putting his annoyances aside, he opened the message. </p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: sorry about following you in, but I knew you'd need a little exposition. </strong>
</p><p>Typing. James meandered to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: I dropped you off a couple years before Monika makes the literature club so you can get your body back. Be careful when slicing your face man, going to the hospital is the last place I want you and Sayori to meet. </strong>
</p><p>James furrowed his eyes in confusion. <em> What does he mean by that? </em></p><p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: are you controlling them? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: Nope. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: are you pulling strings behind the scenes? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: minimally. All I'm doing is pointing the girls in your direction for small interactions before you join the club. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: Is Monika self aware? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: yes. She's under the impression that she's just in a computer game, not a game within a book. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Strange when I think about it, but I guess it works? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: are the exact same events going to happen? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: no. I took inspiration from Doki Doki Blue Skies to better fit the world. Of course, your choices will affect the world too, so please don't kill every non main character you see. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Purple-Blood: are you in here too? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: yes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: enough questions man. Figure the rest of them out on your own, and get to slicing. There's some stores nearby that should have everything you need. </strong>
</p><p>With that, Jude_Corp went offline. James tucked the phone in his pocket and immediately started making a plan.</p><p>
  <em> I need supplies to cut myself, I need hygiene products if I'm going to have the girls over, and I need my style. </em>
</p><p>Pulling out the phone again, he searched the Internet for the nearest store. While he was at it, he searched for a makeup shop. <em> I'll probably need to have my mask custom made, and the kind of dye I used was at a makeup shop last time. </em></p><p>With all the locations fresh in his mind, he walked toward the front door of his house, grabbed a coat, and left.</p><p>His cheeks started to sting about halfway into his walk to the store. He made faces in an attempt to lessen the pain, yet nothing worked. </p><p>He whimpered a little, trying to think of a quick solution to the stinging pain, which quickly turned white hot, in his cheekbones. Then, an idea surfaced.</p><p>Taking his index and middle fingers into his mouth, James pulled his cheeks away from his teeth into an overly large smile. The burning slowly subsided into a dull ache. </p><p>James kept his fingers in his mouth until he made it to the store.</p><p>The glass doors opened automatically, hitting James in the face with the unique smell of a store.</p><p>"Welcome to UngMart!" The greeter said, though it sounded like shouting to James. He made his way past the greeter and started scanning the isles for the items he needs.</p><p><em> Plastic buckets first, then bleach and rags. </em> </p><p>After a minute, James found the cleaning isle. He snatched some reusable wash cloths and a large jug of bleach, placing both of them inside a stack of plastic buckets he had also grabbed.</p><p>
  <em> Next, knife and apples. If they don't have the red kind I like, then I guess gala will work. </em>
</p><p>Walking at a brisk pace, James stuffed gala apple after gala apple into a plastic bag. "Fucking fuck!" He growled quietly, halting to pull his cheeks away from his mouth. </p><p>With a shaky exhale, he continued.</p><p>Knives knives knives knives... James ran his fingers over each blade, trying to find the sharpest. Halfway through, he noticed something that sent chills down his spine.</p><p>A young woman was standing next to him. Not just any young woman, Yuri from the literature club. James froze entirely, he wasn't ready to interact with one of the girls! He hardly looked like himself-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>If he doesn't look like himself, then maybe Yuri won't remember when he joins the literature club!</p><p>"Excuse me." James said in a low voice to avoid startling Yuri. "Do you know which of these blades is sharpest?"</p><p>Yuri didn't respond immediately, but when she saw James staring at her out of the corner of her eye, she snapped to face him. "O-oh! W-were you talking t-to me? I-I'm sorry I didn't repsond..." She nervously fiddled with the clip in her hair.</p><p>James smiled, wincing quietly. "Never worry, I find myself equally disturbed when somebody speaks to me at the store." He tried to throw in a little pizzazz to his speech, in case Yuri liked it.</p><p>She smiled softly. "I see..." Looking over the knives for a moment, Yuri picked out a set of rainbow colored knives. "My family used to use these, th-they were rather sharp from what I remember."</p><p>James took them graciously. "Thank you!" He extended a hand. "Jude Basatord at your service." James chuckled internally at his joke.</p><p>Yuri slowly shook James' hand. "Seomun Yuri." Looking around for a moment, Yuri bowed and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. It was...nice...talking with you."</p><p>James nodded and waved goodbye as he watched Yuri leave. <em> Wait, is she gonna refer to me as Basatord now? Because Japan? Fuck. </em></p><p>Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, James strutted toward the checkout. He placed all of his items on the conveyor belt and waited for the cashier to scan them.</p><p>While he was waiting, his cheeks burned again. He bit down on his tongue, hard. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth. He wanted to pull his cheeks away, or cut them off entirely, but had to wait in case the cashier got suspicious.</p><p>"That'll be ¥6,002." The cashier stated, waiting for James to fork over the cash.</p><p>Pulling out a wallet that wasn't his, James tossed ¥10,000 at the cashier. "K-keep the change." He mumbled, trying not to clench too hard or move his mouth too much.</p><p>Taking the money and looking over it, the cashier furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? It's ¥3,998 that I can just give you." He offered James the money.</p><p>James shook his head, annoyed. "Don't. I just want my stuff and I wanna leave." Grabbing the receipt and his items, James practically ran out of the store.</p><p>Once he was down the street from the store, he stopped and realized something. <em> I fucking FORGOT TO GET CLOTHES. FUCK! </em></p><p>James kicked a nearby light pole as hard as he could. He growled in pain for a moment before pulling out his phone. Jude_Corp had left a couple messages.</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: don't forget your clothes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: Yuri won't remember you, you'll look too different. Also, nice. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: ok, don't worry. There's a clothes shop on the other side of town. Your body can run like you want to, but drop your stuff off at home. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow. He must be watching me closely. That stalking fuck, I'll tear his body in two, I'll sacrifice him to the earth and eat his remains like a fucking salad, I'll squeeze the blood out of his tiny di- </em>
</p><p>Buzz buzz. Another message.</p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: don't go crazy just yet, this chapter is already long enough without your insanity. </strong>
</p><p>Though insulted, James took a few deep breaths and calmed down. It only took him 10 minutes to get back home. He dropped off his things and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>Stretching a little, James leapt onto the sidewalk, using his arms to propel himself forward before his feet would stabilize him and allow him to keep sprinting.</p><p>He growled as he sprinted on all fours. He passed a few people, chuckling to himself as they gasped in shock. A few recorded him, but he ignored it.</p><p>After maybe 20 minutes of sprinting, James found the clothing store Jude_Corp told him about. Getting up and catching his breath for a moment, James walked toward the automatic doors.</p><p>The smell of clothes would've made James happy, but he currently wanted nothing more than to find his clothes so he could get back on track before he actually lost his mind.</p><p>Walking so fast it bordered on running, James stalked around the clothes store, picking out shirts, suits, pants, gloves, socks, and shoes he thought were nice. While on his way to the checkout, he found a hat that was just...perfect for him. A black rancher.</p><p>He dumped all his items. </p><p>"¥42,532 please." The cashier smiled at James. "Cleaning out the wardrobe?" She asked jokingly.</p><p>James half nodded. His cheeks were hurting again. "Yeah, something like that." He paid and left. Once outside the store, he got another message. </p><p>
  <strong> Jude_Corp: ok, you've spent a lot of cashola, but I'll cover you for today. After today, you're on your own, Mkay? You'll get, like, $50 or whatever in ¥ everyday at noon. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> cool, I think. </em>
</p><p>Sprinting (with only his legs) home, James threw the new clothes onto the ground. </p><p>Before he could turn around and leave for the makeup shop, he felt a churning in his stomach. <em> Oh no... </em> </p><p>Leaping for the brand new plastic bucket, James threw up a slushy-like liquid. He groaned, keeping his head in the bucket in case he got a second wind. Nothing came, so he assumed it was okay to continue as fast as he could.</p><p>Running out of his home, James doubled in speed toward the makeup shop, ready to be done with this almost unbearable pain in his face.</p><p>He opened the door to the shop. An employee of the shop looked over and smiled at him.</p><p>"Hello! What can I do to help you?" Asked the employee.</p><p>James closed the door behind him, pulling his cheeks away from his face. "I need you to be fast. I want a custom mask of my cheeks and jawline, and all the purple hair dye you have." </p><p>The employee looked a little shocked. "A custom mask, and all the hair dye we have?" She needed to confirm what she was hearing.</p><p>James nodded. "I'm in a hurry, please move as quickly as you can. Mask first." James sat down in the nearest chair, waiting impatiently for the employee to catch up.</p><p>"O-okay! It'll be costly, but I suppose you're okay with that." She admitted before jumping straight in to work.</p><p>Sitting there for 45 minutes while the employee made the mask was absolute agony. His cheeks burned at the touch of the material and never stopped throughout. He toughened through it, minimizing movement and noises so that there wouldn't be any bumps or delays.</p><p>All in all, everything came out to ¥51,596. James paid and took his items in a bag back home.</p><p>Overjoyed to finally be finished with his long quest to be normal again, James dropped the bag of items at his feet. <em> the hair can come later, right now I need get these flesh bits off... </em></p><p>James tore open the rainbow knife package and took out the largest knife it contained.</p><p>"Lem ya freed wit"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last names: Capital_F came up with some stellar last names for the Dokis over on their work 'Her Name'. I recommend checking it out, especially if you're a Yuri/Natsuki fan.</p><p>Basatord: should be obvious, but James is calling Jude_Corp a bastard.</p><p>Prices: holy shit those took forever. I picked clothes and other items from actual stores I visit, then added up the total cost of the items, added my tax, then converted it to ¥ because I hate myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>